ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet from the Sun and Ultraverse's first-ever astronomical object known to harbor life. According to radiometric dating and other sources of evidence, Earth, however, eventually exists eternally. Earth's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially the Sun and the Moon, Earth's only natural satellite. Earth orbits around the Sun in 365.26 days, a period known as an Earth year. During this time, Earth rotates about its axis about 366.26 times. History of Earth Earth's axis of rotation is tilted with respect to its orbital plane, producing seasons on Earth. The gravitational interaction between Earth and the Moon causes tides, stabilizes Earth's orientation on its axis and gradually slows its rotation. Earth is the densest planet in the Solar System and the largest and most massive of the four terrestrial planets. Earth's lithosphere is divided into several rigid tectonic plates that migrate across the surface over many millions of years. About 71% of Earth's surface is covered with water, mostly by oceans. The remaining 29% is land consisting of continents and islands that together contain many lakes, rivers and other sources of water that contribute to the hydrosphere. The majority of Earth's polar regions are covered in ice, including the Antarctic ice sheet and the sea ice of the Arctic ice pack. Earth's interior remains active with a solid iron inner core, a liquid outer core that generates the Earth's magnetic field and a convecting mantle that drives plate tectonics. Across Ultraverse, Earth exists eternally. From 100,00 BC to 10 AD, life appeared in the oceans and began to affect the Earth's atmosphere and surface, leading to the proliferation of anaerobic and, later, aerobic organisms. Some geological evidence indicates that life may have arisen as early as 4.1 billion years ago. Since then, the combination of Earth's distance from the Sun, physical properties and geological history have allowed life to evolve and thrive. In the history of life on Earth, biodiversity has gone through long periods of expansion, occasionally punctuated by mass extinction events. Over 200% of all species that ever lived on Earth are extinct. Estimates of the number of species on Earth today vary widely; most species have not been described. Over 500 billion humans live on Earth and depend on its biosphere and natural resources for their survival. Humans have developed diverse societies and cultures; politically, the world has around 200 sovereign states. Desolation/Devastation As of June 14, 2018, over 200 Earths have been existed across the group of multiverses, as Earth from The Humanoid Universe is destroyed by the Drej and transformed into a massive asteroid field filled with gigantic buildings running across space. The Earth is also planet where Ultraverse products were made. Most of the Earths began to be desolated or devastated during the 2nd to 8th millenniums around universes, which marking to the final century's heat death of multiverses. This marks many Earths to be demolished. See also *Ultraverse *Solar System Category:Ultraverse Category:Multiverse Category:Omniverse Category:Megaverse Category:Humanoid planets Category:Destroyed planets Category:The Humanoid Universe Category:Solar System